Winters Heat
by werecats203
Summary: It's mating season for foxes and Nick is off his meds. To make matters worse he still has to go to work.
1. Chapter 1

Nick had a headache. This was only made worse by the fact that he and Judy were about to talk to their favorite informant, Weaselton.

Weaselton was standing by a streetlight talking to a rather shady looking pig, his signature cigarette hanging from his mouth. As they walked up to him the pig quickly scurried away and Weaselton took on an expression of indignation.

"What you want coppers" Weasleton spoke, blowing smoke in their direction. This pissed Nick off to no end, he swore if this weasel did anything out of line he would snap his scrawny little neck. Nick took a breath and stopped his train of thought before he went too far. He needed to control himself, as hard as that would be.

"First, you could tell us what that was all about," Judy said, crossing her arms at the weasel and pointing at the retreating pig. Weaselton only shrugged "None of your yiffing business bun," he said as he put out his cigarette and lit another one.

"Hey," Nick snarled at him, making Weaselton pause "Better watch your mouth." Nick bared his teeth to get his point across and the weasel cowered slightly. Judy took the whole scene with slight surprise, but decided she ought to play along.

"Well," she started, "fine. That's not why we're here anyway". The weasel raised his eyebrows curiously. "We want to know about nighthowler," she continued, "we know that you know the dealers around here. And we want to talk to one of them".

"And by talk, you mean lock'em up, right" Weaselton shot at her. Judy shifted and started to speak when the weasel cut her off. "Listen copper, this won't be easy for me so if you want it, it's gonna cost you," Judy pondered at what the weasel would want as Nick thought up ways to shove his cigarette in various orifices.

"What do you want" Nick snapped, not in his usual charismatic tone, but in a sharp violent one. Judy was slightly concerned with this sudden change in attitude, but she knew she had to focus on Weaselton, for now. "I got a buddy. Wants his brother out of the joint early, for the holidays ya know" the weasel spoke. "What's his name," Judy asked, hoping they were finally making progress. "Fello by the name of Charlie Horse got pinched five months ago," Weaselton said, looking from one cop to the other.

"I know him," Nick said "Doing five years for armed robbery". Judy's ears sank, there was no way. "We can't do that Weaselton and you know it," Judy said. Weaselton took a drag from his cigarette "Well cutesy" he said, blowing smoke in her direction "If you can't do that, then I guess I can't help you". Judy scrunched her face and tapped her foot in irritation, but Nick had had enough. In one smooth motion, he had lifted the weasel up by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Weaselton tried to squirm out of Nick's grasp, but it was far too tight. Nick bared his teeth and brought his face close to the weasel, lowering his sunglasses. "Listen here weasel" Nick's voice dripped with menace as he glared into Weaseltons eyes, "you are going to help us or I'm going to shut down every scam you got going here. And if you ever talk to my partner like that again, I'll tear out your yiffing throat" that last part Nick emphasized with a sharp jolt as he pushed hard against the weasel shoving him further into the wall. Nick dropped Weaselton into a gasping mound and started to walk away "Get to work weasel" he called back as he put his sunglasses back on.

"What was all that about," Judy asked as they drove back to the station. Nick perked up and looked at her "What, he asked for it, " he replied, trying to hide the tension in his voice.

Judy looked at him with a questioning stare. "Is something wrong Nick?" Judy asked "you haven't been yourself all week. You've been so tense and irritable. And that was not like you. What's up" Judy asked, concern clearly in her voice. Nick's face softened, he was touched by his partner's concern, he wanted to reach over and hug her. He wanted to say he was fine, that he had been through this before that it would pass. Then he wanted to mate her into tomorrow.

Nick's ears drooped and he turned away from Judy when he realized what he had thought. "No carrots, I'm fine. Let's just get back to the station," he said. She was right though and he knew it. He glanced over at her. He held his stare for a good four seconds, at her ears, her focused eyes, her cute little tail, and her firm tight butt.

Yiff, he thought, she's right, I can't focus like this. He made his decision, he would talk to chief Bogo as soon as they made it back to the station. He just needed time off really bad, because if he could barely control himself now he couldn't imagine later on.

Plus, he thought, it doesn't help that Judy smells so good.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Judy enter the station and Judy started heading off towards the coffee machine. She turned around to face Nick as she walked. "Want some," she offered and Nick nodded eagerly, his mind betraying him as he thought up alternative meanings for that phrase as she hopped away. He shook his head and walked over to chief Bogo's office.

When he arrived outside of the chief's office Bogo opened the door before he could knock. "What is it Wilde" Bogo greeting him with his usual pissed-off attitude as he walked back to his desk and sat down. "Well, sir" Nick started as he walked into the room and closed the door "I need time off". Bogo looked up shocked "Why" was all he said.

"It's mating season sir," Nick explained. "Why aren't you just taking your meds?" Bogo interrupted him with a look of confusion mixed with mild concern. He couldn't have one of his officers off their meds without him knowing it. "Doc won't prescribe me any. He said they wouldn't mix with my other meds" Nick responded, further confusing Bogo. "What other meds Wilde," Bogo asked suspiciously, Nick only smirked, "Oh, don't you remember, sir, the night that never happened". Bogo winced ever so slightly. Nick smirked again remembering that night.

It had been about a month after he had gotten back from the Academy and pretty much the whole precinct had gone to a Gazelle concert. He and Judy had gone "together" and later that night Bogo would have something to say about that, turns out chief Bogo is quite the talker when he's drunk. So after Judy had decided to go home and Nick was starting to make his way home as well Chief surprised him by asking if he wanted to grab a drink and shoot the scat. Nick agreed and went to a nearby bar with him. At the bar and after a few drinks Bogo started to open up to him about how he was hesitant to have a fox on the force but how Judy had softened him up to the idea. A few more drinks and he was talking about how he initially hated Nick but his work on the nighthowler case even though he was under no obligation to help had earned his respect. Still, more drinks and Bogo was now curious as to how friendly Nick and Judy really were. Then the night culminated with even more drinks and a bet between them about how far Bogo could throw Nick. Followed by a hospital visit.

"Right," Bogo said "Well, in that case. Uh, what about desk duty," he asked. Nick thought for a moment, "I, don't know, sir" Nick said, scratching his neck "I don't really want to risk it, especially with Hopps as my partner because she's" Nick didn't finish his thought, Bogo did it for him "Food" he said. Nick looked up and nodded quickly "Yeah," he didn't know what he was about to say, but that was better, anything was better. "I understand rabbits and foxes and all" Bogo added, stroking his chin "I can't give you another partner right now and I can't afford to let you off either. So I have no choice but to give you two desk duty". Nick nodded "Thanks for listening, sir" Bogo nodded back, "Thanks for letting me know" Nick turned to leave. As Nick left Bogo watched him closely until he was a safe distance away and reached for his phone. "Clawhauser," he said into the phone "Yeah. Update the pool. Put me down for $70." After hanging up Bogo couldn't help himself and he let go a little chuckle.

"Can you believe this" Judy had been complaining to Nick nonstop for about ten minutes as Nick sipped on his coffee and tried to concentrate on his reports. "I mean, why are we here" she continued, "what did we do. Holy fluff, this is worse than parking duty," she slumped her head onto her desk, which was covered in unfinished paperwork.

"Maybe" Nick started "If you had done it as you went you wouldn't have as much now" he looked over at her. She brought her head up "But it's so boorriinngg" she complained twisting her face as she said it. Such an action would have normally had just brought a smirk out of Nick and an internal recognition of how cute his partner could be. Today, however, it was far worse.

"I'm going to take a break and go workout," Nick said, putting his file down and putting his computer to sleep mode, he had to do something before he exploded. Judy perked up "Maybe I'll join you after this," she raised the file in her hand to indicate it. Please don't, Nick thought he couldn't imagine what that would look like, actually yes, he could he was imagining it. "Sure see you down there" was all he could choke out.

The precinct came with quite a gym, with free weights, machines, a track, and even a pool. Few of the officers even bothered to use any other gym. As Nick walked in he made a beeline for the free weights ignoring everything else. He had to focus if he was going to survive this. He passed by a female tiger working on one of the machines. Her musky smell was intoxicating, not as good as Judy's yes, but still pretty nice. This, of course, did nothing to keep him focused as by the time he made it to the weights he felt a familiar growing in his crotch.

He had no time to lose. He grabbed the nearest bench station and threw a hundred and thirty pounds up on the bar. He started to lift and he kept lifting only stopping to change exercises. He let the exhaustion and fatigue wash over him. This would purge his mind this would wor- oh, yiff.

And in walked Judy, she hopped in wearing her workout clothes with her headphones on. She looked around the room before she saw Nick and waved over at him. She started to hop over to him.

She walked up and took over a nearby squat rack. Oh, fluff, no, Nick thought, and he stared up at the heavens if there is really someone up there please don't let her squat.

Alas Nick's wish would go unanswered. As Judy placed the weights and took her position. All Nick could do was stare as Judy began the journey down sticking out her bum as she lowered her body. Nick no longer felt just a growing in his pants, no this was like watching porn for the first time. He quickly reached down and strapped his rebellious rod up to his stomach using his shirt to cover the tip.

Judy completed her set and noticed Nick's lack of working out. "Are you done already?" she asked, obviously hoping they could spend a little more time together. "Uhm, yeah, I've already done my sets, I'll probably go and take a cold shower now. See you upstairs" it all came out as an avalanche of words and Nick moved toward the showers, leaving a confused and slightly upset Judy behind.

As Nick washed in the shower his member made no attempts at returning from its position of attention regardless of the temperature of the water. Nick held it and admired it for a moment, thinking of the possibility of satisfying it. But he kept himself contained this was the precinct showers for yiffs sake, that's just nasty.

He finished his shower, dried off and got dressed. As he was walking out of the showers he saw Judy walking into the female lockers, Judy saw him and walked up to him. "Hey," she greeted him, her smell hitting him like a freight-train "you were in there a long time. Anyway, after I'm out you want to grab something to eat, I haven't eaten all day" she asked. Nick may have been really tense at the moment and Judy was one of the major factors to that. But that wasn't her fault and she was his closest friend, to deny her a meal would just make him a dick.

"Sure," he said with a smile "in fact I know about this new burger joint that just opened up. Apparently, they have a pecan burger" Judy smiled at the mention of her secret pleasure.

Nick grinned, he would give his friend a good meal and a good explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Judy sat at an outside table of the little diner they had decided on. They had changed into their civilian clothes since they would technically be off duty in an hour anyway.

Judy was practically rolling over in laughter, but Nick did not share her amusement. He had just sat down and explained to Judy the source of his anxiety.

"So, you're in heat" Judy asked between chuckles. Nick shook his head "No, males don't go into heat. It's mating season which just means I'm extra, ready" he explained. Judy was wiping away tears as she listened to Nick explain his sexual frustrations. "It's like" Nick continued "like going through puberty again. Every year". Judy had calmed down at this point and now that the hilarity had run its course had begun to worry for her friend. "Is there anything you can do to fix it" she asked and Nick just shook his head. "No" he said "I mean there's usually a pill that lowers it, but I can't take that for different reasons" Nick looked at Judy's face which showed visible concern. He wanted, no he had to reassure her "I fine carrots, I've been through this before I can handle it. I just might be a tad bit aggressive and possessive that's all".

"Possessive" Judy asked "Why would you be possessive". Nick froze, oh fluff, normally he could talk right out of this but with a mixture of his present state and who she was he didn't know if of he could or even if it would actually work. Judy always seemed to know when he was lying or at least when it was a blatant lie. So the only solution was a half-truth and to smudge it a little. "No real reason" he replied with the words he had carefully rehearsed in his head "Just another side effect of the season". Best to keep it simple, don't say too much.

Perhaps it had been enough, perhaps not either way she didn't press the issue.

The waiter came out with their plates of food and they began to eat. Nick had ordered a jumbo beetle-burger and Judy had of course ordered a pecan. Nick grinned as he saw her eyes light up as the server put down the burger. Two months ago she had never eaten a pecan, as rabbits didn't really grow them, that was more of a squirrel thing. And who just so happened to know a squirrel family who grew pecans, Nick of course. So he took her out for lunch one day and got them both a slice of pecan pie. Judy fell in love immediately and now she will try everything pecan.

As they ate they talked on and off, they shared childhood memories and stories from the Academy. Laughing at each other's expense. "So" Nick asked and Judy looked up from her remaining half a burger "How in the world did you use those toilets, because I very nearly fell in". Judy chuckled "I did fall in" she replied giggling "several times". Nick looked at her wide eyed before laughing "really" he said holding his gut which hurt from the mixture of food and laughter.

Nick had been able to relax and even forgot about his raging hormones for a minute. That was until group of rabbits rolled up in a beat up looking van. They were all teenagers and smelled cocky and they walked like they owned the place. This made the hair on Nick's back stand up.

They looked around until one of them spotted Nick and Judy and pointed them out to the rest of the group. Nick looked at Judy motioning with his snout making she turned around to look. The group stood there for a minute hesitant at first, until one of them pluck up the courage and started to walk towards them.

Nick at this point was starting to get agitated and Judy began to scratch behind her ear nervously. The lead rabbit walked up and stood next to Judy eyeing them both up and down. When he spoke it was in a nasally voice that made Nick want to punch him.

"So you two on a date or something" he asked in an accusing tone. "You know, you seem old enough to know when to mind your own business, but in case you need a lesson this is one of those times kid" Nick said and Judy heard the same tone in his voice as when he was talking to Weaselton.

"So what are you doing with a fox instead of a rabbit, cutesy" the snot nosed little brat continued ignoring Nick's warning "your own species not good enough for you". Judy looked at Nick and then at dung-heap "Listen" she said in a calming voice, more for Nick then for the kid "why don't you just go and eat and not cause yourself any trouble". Guano stain smirked and reach for Judy's shoulder, Nick stiffened all the hair on his back shot straight up, his claws shot out of his paws and he bared all his teeth. Judy saw this happen and in an instance did what in all likelihood saved the kids life. She reached up and grabbed the kid's wrist pushing him into a nearby table and twisting his arm up behind his back. The other rabbits started running up to help their friend but Nick stood up and in their way towering over them looking almost feral. They froze in their tracks, terrified of the glistening rows of teeth that stood between them and Judy.

Judy spoke out in order to deescalate the situation "If you guys don't want to go to jail for assaulting police officers I suggest you leave now" she pushed the kid she was holding into his crowd of friends. "You heard the lady" Nick snarled at them "beat it" and they ran back into their van and drove away at full speed. Nick relaxed a bit and headed back to his seat, knowing full well he would definitely need some time to cool down. Judy on the other hand stopped and watched him head back, and she thought for a moment about how exciting she found it to have such a powerful predator stand beside her like that.

"You know; you can look scary when you want to" Judy said returning to her seat. Nick looked up and tilted his head asking her to elaborate. She merely went back to eating her burger.

"What do you mean" Nick asked as it became clear she wouldn't continue on her own. "Well" she started "I mean you can look scary with those big teeth of yours. You really scared those kids scatless" she looked up at him from her burger as she took another bite. "Tell me again" she asked "Why would you be possessive".

Nick froze, his eyes darted back and forth, his breath quickened, his thoughts of relaxing were thrown out the window and his claws began to show themselves again. Judy merely smirked and watched Nick squirm as she ate.

Nick buried his snout into his burger and kept it there the rest of the meal.

When they had finished their meal the temperature had taken a sudden nose dive, and as they got up Nick noticed that Judy had started to shiver slightly. As they walked into the parking lot Judy said her good byes' and headed off for the bus station.

"Carrots, wait" Nick called after her, making her stop and turn. "It's freezing" he continued "and the next bus won't be here for at least fifteen minutes. Why don't I just give you a ride" he asked. Judy grinned and walked back to him "Why Nicholas Wilde, I didn't know you were such a gentleman" she said. Nick smirked and bowed "Anything for you my 'lady" he said sticking out his elbow. Judy looked at his elbow grinned she walked towards it and swiftly ducked under it pinning herself against Nick, so that he had her tucked under his arm. Nestled snuggly in a tight embrace.

Nicks ears shot up in surprise and he looked down at her. "Your warm" she said burrowing her face in his chest. Nick blushed ever so slightly and started grinning like a fool while he walked her to his car. They walked like that the whole way and he even opened the door for her. As he walked over to his door he couldn't help but realize how much he really loved that bunny.

Author's note: I give you this a bit earlier as I wouldn't be able to give it to you tomorrow. Nor shall I be able to give you anything this weekend. I thank you for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it so far, I aim to please.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick pulled up to Judy's apartment and stared at it in all its glory. "I can't believe you still live here" he said glancing back at the bunny in his passenger seat. "I'm just trying to save my money" Judy replied defensively "maybe I want to be able to buy a house someday". Nick grinned as Judy undid her seatbelt and opened her door. She paused for a moment before looking back at him "Do you want to come up" she asked. Nick's eyes widened and his ears flew up slightly, as he considered what she had just said. "We could watch a movie. I have some popcorn inside, I think" she continued, Nick relaxed and his ears returned to normal. It wouldn't hurt, he had nothing better to do.

"Sure" he said "I'll probably be up all night anyway. Might as well be doing something fun". Judy got out and closed her door, Nick pulled the car out and watched Judy wait at the curb as he pulled into the parking lot. Even though his hormones were currently ripping through his body laying waste to all in their path, honestly all he was thinking about was simply spending some time with her.

It was true that they seemed to spend most of their time together. A fact that Finnick loved to rub in his face. But at the moment they really were just good friends, friends that had been through a lot together. They shared similar childhood experiences and fears of never being good enough. They found comfort in each other. If anyone could help him right now it was Judy.

Nick walked up to Judy who took his arm and led him inside. They passed the receptionist at the front who greeted them with a shocked expression followed by one of suspicion. As they climbed the stairs Nick could feel the eyes baring down on them and it made him nervous. Maybe Judy had never seen it but he had witnessed what happens to even perceived pred/prey couples first hand, and it wasn't pretty.

Judy continued to lead him in either blissful ignorance or stubborn indifference to the judging eyes. When they finally reached her door Judy quickly unlocked it and pushed Nick inside, checking the hallway before closing it again.

"So what do you want to watch" she said walking over to her cabinet looking for the popcorn. Nick looked around the cramped apartment noting that it wasn't even half the size of his. He'll have to take Judy to his one day just to show off a little. "Uh" he said "I don't really know. What you got". Judy emerged from the cabinet with a bowl and a bag of popcorn. She crunched her face in concentration for a minute before shrugging.

"Nothing really" she finally said "But I do have Petflix so we can browse". Nick let out an exaggerated groan "every time I browse I spend all night trying to decide" he said flopping down on her new couch.

"Oh, hush" Judy said putting the popcorn in the microwave. "Why don't you make yourself useful and turn on the TV" she added tossing him the remote. He caught it and turned on the TV in one motion while winking up at Judy, who responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

He booted up Petflix and Judy slid on the couch next to him leaving a cushion between them. "So, where are dumb and dumber" Nick asked pointing to the wall behind them as he scrolled through the movies. "Oh them" Judy said "I think they moved out. I haven't heard anything from them in days. I hope they moved out anyway".

Nick nodded and continued to scroll through the selection of movies when he got an idea. It was a terrible idea that would annoy Judy to no end, and that is exactly what made it a great idea. Nick selected the search bar and started typing in Mecha Lizard, possibly the worst movie ever made. And a movie Judy couldn't even stand the mention of.

When Judy saw what Nick was doing her ears popped straight up and she looked at him with the most indignant face. "No" was all she said as Nick started to chuckle. He waved the remote over his head at her "I have the power here carrots, what I say goes" he said as he selected the movie. When Judy saw that the movie was loading she sprang up and charged for the remote. She jumped at the Nick's arm as he raised it out of her reach sprawling her body long ways across his. He quickly reached around her and brought her up before she landed in his lap. He was chuckling at his victory before he realized the situation he had put them in.

His left arm was up in the air with the remote in hand, Judy's head resting where the shoulder meets the arm. His right arm was draped around her holding her up and into his chest. Her paws were clutching his shirt tightly and her lips were a mere inches from his own. He stared at her in wonderment looking deep into her purple eyes as she held his gaze, neither breaking the others gaze.

That was until the microwave beeped letting them know that the popcorn was done. Nick reluctantly let go of the rabbit who quickly stole back the remote as she got up. Nick watched her as she headed to get the snack and admired the way her rear moved as she walked. He could have sworn he saw a slight wiggle from her tail.

Judy returned with the bowl and stood in front of Nick, slowly eyeing him up and down before smirking and setting the bowl right in his lap. She flopped down on the couch this time sitting right next to Nick leaning on his shoulder. She reached down and slowly, delicately grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and brought them to her mouth.

Nick couldn't help it he started to pant. Judy smirked "This season really does make you horny doesn't it" she asked.

"Yes" Nick practically screamed "Yes it does. And you sure as fluff aren't helping". Judy started to chuckle "What, do I make you horny Nick" she whispered, breathing on his neck.

At this point he was honestly surprised that the bowl of popcorn was staying on his lap. "Yes" he whimpered out. "Oh" Judy started backing away from him "well I was going to watch a scary movie and snuggle up so I wouldn't be scared but I guess I can't now. That might interfere with our professional relationship".

Nick winced at the words. He had said them more or less right after the Gazelle concert. Judy had brought up work romances, he forgot how but she did, and asked his thoughts. Now he prides himself on not being stupid and he guessed at what she was trying to say. So he replied he didn't approve of them, that they interfered with the professional relationships that made work possible. He had been so proper with the whole thing, even though he hated what he was saying. That's the reason he was so quick to go drinking with the Chief, something he never would have done otherwise. He thought he had been protecting her and was being smart, but if his present situation says anything he had in fact been quite an idiot.

"Listen Judy" he said "I didn't really mean any of that" Judy raised her ears and cocked her head back, her expression said simply, I know. "But" he continued "I was trying to. I was trying to keep you from making a mistake. I'm a fox" he said looking into her eyes "I can't be trusted. I've made my living lying to people. If I deserve anyone at all, it's another sly fox". He said the word sly as one would spit out rotten food. He looked at her and saw the caring in her eyes the caring the world wouldn't give two scats about. He continued "You're a rabbit. This isn't just inter-species; this is pred/prey. Do you know how people would react? You don't deserve that, and I don't deserve you. No, you deserve a nice caring rabbit, like you" Nick finished and looked at Judy.

Judy looked back at him tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want a rabbit" was all she said before she jumped on him. The bowl of popcorn fell to the ground as Nick caught Judy in his arms. Judy pushed her lips against Nicks own, which opened welcoming her invasion. He gripped her back pulling her into him as he leaned against the arm of the couch. They stayed locked battling for supremacy in the war of the tongues for a minute or so. But Nick finally broke the embrace, he stared at Judy and grinned ear to ear letting all of his teeth show. He could feel her breath quicken as he brought his weight forward and laid her down on the couch, leaning over her.

"I don't want a fox" he said before leaning in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick leaned against the windowsill sipping his coffee and letting the cool morning air flow against his bare chest. He glanced back at the sleeping form which had burrowed herself into the covers. He grinned, a grin of joy mixed with the sting of worry.

There was no changing it now. No going back. They had taken the plunge that could cost them everything, now he had to figure out if it was truly worth it. As if on cue Judy's head emerged from the covers her hair and ears ruffled from last night's festivities, her nose twitching as it picked up the smell of coffee. Yes, he thought, it was all worth it.

Judy opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room stopping on Nick as he turned to face her. "Good morning" Nick said walking over to the counter "I made some coffee if you want any". She smiled and began her journey out of bed. Nick watched her as she carefully covered herself in the sheets as she went. Nick grabbed a mug from the counter and began pouring the delectable liquid into it as Judy made her way across the room.

Judy walked up to his side and had to get up on the tips of her toes to give him a peck on the cheek before reaching for the cup in his hands. He smiled as he handed it to her and watched as she went back to sit on the edge of the bed.

As happy as he was at that instance he couldn't shake the worry and the doubt. He knew they would never be accepted, they would be shunned, but more importantly she would be shunned. He would just be seen as a tramp, just another worthless fox. But she, she would be a traitor, a pred chaser, and a slut. He would never let anyone call her that, he didn't care if it was an elephant he would make them pay for it.

Judy broke the silence "I know we can't tell anyone" she said sipping on her coffee "but I want you to know that I really do want this, all of it". Nick smiled and walked over to sit down beside her, she saw what he was doing and moved over to give him room.

"I want this more than I've ever wanted anything before" he said wrapping his free arm around her "and if the world can't accept that I'll just be like you". He looked down at her as she looked up tilting her head, he answered her unspoken question "The world was never good enough for you the way it is". They shared a giggle, their coffee, and the moment. But they did have to go to work.

As they climbed into Nick's car he couldn't help but think back at the receptionist's face. First the one of suspicion last night and then the hint of disgust he saw as they passed her this morning. He pushed it from his mind as he started the car.

"It's so nice not having to take the bus" Judy remarked as Nick pulled out of the parking lot, coaxing a sly grin to form on his lips. "You know" he started "My place is a lot bigger and you'd never have to take the bus" he said glancing from the road to her. Judy responded with an equally sly grin "Well Mr. Wilde, are you asking me to move in after one night you must really be enchanted with me" she teased him.

He scoffed "Please. We were closer than most married couples before last night" he paused before adding "And yes, yes I am". This drew an embarrassed smile from Judy's mouth.

They pulled up to the station and quickly made their way inside, parting for their respective lockers to change into their uniforms.

Nick buttoned up his blouse and dusted off the random fuzz. He looked at himself in the little mirror and grinned, he was about to leave when he noticed something. He reached back into his locker and grabbed his deodorant, he could use a little extra today as he did smell heavily of rabbit. No matter how his coworkers took that, it would not end well.

Nick made his way through the precinct and towards his desk. Being careful to avoid his fellow canine officers, best to avoid anyone with a keen nose. He made it to his desk without incident though Judy was not yet at hers, he sat down in front of his computer and went over his notes as it booted up.

They were no closer to finding these guys then they were a year ago and it was getting irritating. It had been getting to Judy the most as it was one of her first cases. After the nighthowler incident these two had disappeared, taking with them the recipe for the serum and they did what any low-life crook would do, they started selling it.

In low doses the nighthowler serum acts as a sort of confidence boost and gave the user a strong sense of power. To be frank, it was an intoxicating substance that many found to be quite enjoyable, and unsurprisingly, at least to Nick, its biggest buyers were prey. Nick's theory was that predators due to their natural urges mixed with their history would avoid such a drug while a prey species would be drawn to this new experience. And the stats seem to side with him.

Judy appeared behind him carrying two cups of coffee and a small box of donuts, she placed a cup in front of him and put the box down between them before sitting down. Nick had been so stuck in his notes he didn't even notice her until she put the coffee down, he looked up and smiled in thanks before glancing back down again.

He continued to pour over them, his mind finally connecting the dots now that it could think clearly. Judy had been right, as always, he actually made a half decent cop.

He smirked as the idea formed in his head, he looked up from his notes at Judy. She was already zoned out looking over an arrest report from last month, probably wishing she was dead right now, and he had just the thing to cheer her up.

"Carrots" he said getting her attention "how many rabbits move to the city". She paused and thought for a moment, wrinkling her brow and nose in the process. Again Nick had to admit, she could be very cute.

"Really" Judy started "I'm the only one of everyone I know personally, and I know a lot of rabbits". That is exactly what Nick had expected to hear, he himself had only meet two or three rabbits before he met Judy.

"So why" he started "Have we seen so many of them recently". Judy had completely forgotten her report and began to think about that as well. They had seen an unusual amount of rabbits especially young ones within the last couple months.

"And" Nick went on, leaning forward on his desk and dropping his voice to a whisper. This was after all their case, no point in giving someone else a lead. "We rarely find them in good neighborhoods. Now do you think it's possible" he left the question open ended and Judy's ears perked straight up.

"They're here for the nighthowler. Oh, how have we not seen this before" Judy said shaking her head. Nick leaned back in his chair.

"Well" he began "I was distracted; I don't know what your excuse is. Unless, perhaps you were distracted too" he said subtly flexing his muscles. Judy merely rolled her eyes.

"Maybe" he continued "We should go to the burrows. Try to figure out what's going on" he said as he stared into the distance. He brushed his paw through his ears and waited for Judy's reply.

"I think we should" she said "I mean these bunnies don't live here, they're too young for that. So they must be coming from there". Nick nodded in agreement and reached for a donut.

This could be the break they needed to find those two, he thought as he nibbled on the sugary snack. One problem though, they were still on desk duty and he didn't think he would be able to talk Chief into letting them off. He grinned internally at the thought of walking in and asking to be put in the field. Well sir you see I got better, how, well quite simply I'm yiffing Hopps. No, he didn't think that would work.

"We're stuck here though" Judy said, voicing his own thoughts. Nick nodded between bites. They would have to figure something out.

Authors Note: For all of us degenerates I will be posting a standalone chapter for "last nights festivities" and will put the link at the end of chapter 4.

Update: Unfortunately it appears it won't let me do that, I apologize. It is up now though if you wish to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were talking Chief Bogo had quietly made his way to his office, glancing at them as he passed. Hopps almost always noticed him as he arrived, but today she seemed far more interested in whatever Wilde was saying. He fought back a slight grin, as much as he put on his face, he had always felt a special connection with Hopps. She reminded him of himself when he was young, a very long time ago, and he was glad to see her happy. He almost saw her as a daughter though he would never admit to that, and honestly, Wilde was a good man. Another thing he would never admit. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his pen. He glanced back out the window at Hopps practically beaming at Wilde, he smiled. He had been denied his right to love when he was young by the bigots around him, that would not happen to them.

Nick had gone back to his computer searching recent arrests, when Chief Bogo suddenly appeared outside his door. "Wilde" Bogo yelled, making Nick look up from his screen "Get in here".

Nick hurried into the Chiefs office wondering what he could possibly want. Nick walked to the middle of the room and looked at Bogo.

"Wilde I have good news" Bogo said, holding a file in his hands "Last night I got word from Francine that starting next week she will be able come back from maternity leave". Nick's ears perked up at that as Bogo continued "So, I'm not as understaffed as I have been. That being the case I have decided to give you and officer Hopps a week off, starting tomorrow". Nick was startled and just a tad by this suspicious act of, was it possibly kindness?

"Well sir" Nick started hesitantly "I'm not sure if Hopps would enjoy that all that much" he said, not really knowing what else to say. This could work in his favor of course, but if he didn't say something to that effect it would probably draw suspicion.

"I understand" Bogo said "But her choices are vacation, which at this point she really needs, or parking duty". Nick nodded, Judy would not like this choice but he was sure he could convince her.

"That's all Wilde" Bogo said putting on his glasses "Now get out". Nick nodded and turned to leave glancing back at the Chief, he must admit Chief Bogo was the hardest to read out of anyone he'd ever met.

He walked back to his desk thinking of what could be done on their week off. His mind wandering to all the more interesting things they could do; did they really need to get out of bed.

He sat down at his desk and spun his chair so that he was facing Judy. "Well" he said breathing out heavily "Chief just put us on nonnegotiable vacation". Judy stopped, blinked and looked up.

"For how long" she asked and then raised her paw "Wait I thought he couldn't afford to give us time off, what changed". Nick leaned back in his chair putting his paws behind his head and resting his legs on his desk.

"Well, Francine is finally coming off her maternity leave" he said "So Chief doesn't need us anymore. So it looks like we're free all of next week, got any ideas of what we could do" he continued raising his brow suggestively. Judy blushed slightly and threw her pen at him, which he easily dodged.

"Shut up" she said "And give me back my pen". Nick smirked and got up to pick up the pen off the floor. As he bent to pick it up he saw one of the tiger officers, he couldn't tell which one, but he saw him glancing over at them from over a newspaper. Seriously who reads newspapers these days? When the tiger saw him he quickly dipped back behind his paper.

Alright, Nick thought, that dude is weird I'll have to watch him. Nick walked back to his desk and tossed the pen back to Judy still glancing back at the tiger, wondering why he had been staring at them.

"Listen" Judy started "Why don't we go to the burrows? I mean we have a week and we could learn a lot in a week". Nick thought for a minute, they would have the time. He nodded and voiced his approval in a grunt.

"Great" Judy said "We can even swing by and say hi to my parents". Nick watched her face light up as she talked about seeing her parents again, he couldn't hold back his grin.

"Only if there's blueberries" he said, leaning over to her "lots and lots of blueberries. I ain't cheap sweetheart". Judy only shook her head in response.

The rest of the day was the definition of uneventful, but when it was time to leave Nick and Judy enacted their plan. Judy would take the bus back to her apartment and pack while Nick drove to his and did the same. From there Nick would drive to pick up Judy and they would head for the Burrows. Simple and clean.

Bogo watch them leave for their vacation from the front desk. He sipped his coffee and leaned over to Clawhauser who was staring at them dreamy eyed.

"So I win" Bogo said, Clawhauser looked up at him.

"I know" Clawhauser said, putting the money in Bogo's waiting hand "they are so cute aren't they" he said. Bogo only grunted walking away.

Nick stared at his suitcase thinking of what to take. He poured himself a drink, a small one as he would be driving, and looked over it again. He sipped as he went down the list, the regular clothing shirt, tie, pants check. Tranquilizer gun and darts, check, badge check, handcuffs check. He stopped, an idea creeping into his mind, maybe. He went to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer removing its contents.

Into his suitcase he threw two pairs of fluffy handcuffs, worth a shot at least. He zipped up his suitcase and made his way to Judy's place.

Nick walked into the lobby of Judy's apartment shooting the receptionist a smile as he passed on his way upstairs. He couldn't get over how damp this place smelled, one thing for sure he was getting Judy out of this place. He arrived outside her door and knocked.

"Let me in little Bunny, I'm hungry" he said through the door. He could feel Judy's eyes rolling as he heard the door unlock. As the door swung open he could see her mouth open as she started to respond, he never gave her the chance. He bent down and kissed her before she could say a word. It was just a quick peck, but it kept her from speaking and as he broke away he licked his lips.

"Tasty" he said smirking at her. Judy rolled her whole head at his corniness pushing him with both her paws before ushering him in.

"You're ridiculous" she said as she walked back to her suitcase its contents strewn across the bed. He sauntered up behind her and began to rub her shoulders as he sniffed her ears. Judy appreciative of the attention leaned forward slightly so her rear bumping against Nick.

"Oh" Nick said "Does someone want a little something" as he guided his hands further down her back. Judy arched her back in reaction to his touch.

"I have to pack" she said as his hands continued to explore, now reaching around to the front.

"We have time" he said and bent down to nibble slightly at her ears. Judy turned around and hopped up on the bed wrapping her legs around Nick's waist.

"Alright then fox, eat me" she said unbuttoning her shirt. Nick grinned and moved in for the kill.

Half an hour later and they were stuck in "mandatory cuddle time" as Judy called it and Nick was more than happy to have this bunny tucked securely under his chin. They lay on her bed, Nick with his arms around her as she gently scratched under his chin.

"You're going to be the death of me carrots" Nick said glancing down to lick between her ears. Judy grinned and rubbed her head against him.

"You know you love me" she said as Nick brought her in for a tighter hug.

"Yes I do" he replied. She was the one, he knew it and he didn't care what anyone thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick lifted Judy's bag into the trunk of his car and closed it securely. They were ready to get moving. He walked back to his door and eased into the driver's seat turning the key and starting the engine. Judy was comfortably snuggled in the passenger's seat going over road maps as he adjusted himself for the long drive.

Nick pulled out of the parking lot with a smile on his face, he had everything he had ever wanted. He was finally happy, now they just have to crack this case.

They made it out of the city surprisingly quickly and managed to avoid all heavy traffic. Still, it was getting quite dark by the time they made it to the edge of the city. Nick was fine, even comfortable now that the sun had set, Judy on the other hand was struggling to keep her head up and was dipping in and out of sleep.

Nick kept glancing between her and the road, thinking of his future. He had loved one other person before, until she had ripped out his heart and set it on fire and since then he had never let himself get close to anyone. Even Judy he had kept at arm's length and even now there were things he wasn't telling her. But if he got what he wanted then things would be different this time, who knows maybe even permanent. He grinned think of the possibility of that, him a husband maybe even a father. He shook his head at the thought, he didn't think he was dad material even if he'd always wanted a son.

He glanced back at Judy who was now basically comatose in the passenger seat. As he turned back to the road he noticed that he would have to get gas soon, so he started pulling over to a station.

As he pulled into the pump he checked his window to get an idea of the temperature, just as he thought it was cold. He got out and walked around the vehicle towards the pump, his breath visible in the night air. He opened the gas cap and reached for the pump when a sedan pulled up beside them. The window of the car rolled down to reveal a wolf, a wolf that Nick recognized.

"Wilde" Gary asked "What are you doing here". Nick stopped and looked at the wolf he had first met over a year ago.

"What are you doing here" he responded "your boyfriend with you". Nick slowly reached behind him and gripped his tranq gun, these guys were private contractors so he wasn't planning on taking any chances.

"Oh nothing" Gary said ignoring Nick's second question. Gary got out and went to the pump. There was a moment of tense silence as they each sized the other up. "You know" Gary finally broke the silence as he pumped "if you ever need any money, you could talk to us. With your background we might have an opening for you. You'll have to quit the cops of course" he said as he started to fill his sedan.

"Did you follow me all this way just to flirt" Nick said likewise filling his. Gary chuckled and shook his head, Nick felt uneasy about all this and he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"We're doing the same thing you are. We're on the same team" Gary said putting the pump back. Nick turned and watched him get into his car and drive off, this encounter had made him rather nervous and he quickly finished at the pump and got back on the road.

On the road Nick carefully watched behind him and the side roads following the main one he was on. He wasn't going to be surprised again, he checked the center console to make sure it was still there, it was.

Judy began to stir and sat up blinking, smacking her lips to rid them of sleep. He watched as she oriented herself and reached for the radio, she turned it on and flipped through the channels. She flipped through but found nothing other than news and country, she gave up with a scowl.

"You're not going to find anything out here" he said "looks like you're stuck talking to me" he smirked facing her. She crossed her arms and raised her brows, looking him up and down, inspecting him.

"Well what do you have to offer then" she said as he faced the road. He put on a shocked face and placed his paw on his chest.

"My, what a hostile tone. Why so angry hun" he asked in mock hurt. Judy leaned over the console and kissed him on the cheek and he quickly changed his face to a smug grin that made her punch him gently in the shoulder.

"Well we should make it to the Burrows by eight o'clock so we need to figure what we're going to do hotel wise" he said and Judy looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Holiday Dens are probably the best option out here" she said "They won't care about; you know". Nick nodded and glanced over at her giving her an assuring look. He knew this must be hard for her and he knew how bad the speciesism can be out here.

"Do you want me to wait behind when you go to your parents" Nick asked and Judy quickly reached over and put her paw on his arm.

"No" she said "I want you there, I want them to meet you". Nick reached his paw and rested it on top of hers.

"You don't have to tell them yet. I won't pressure you, you can take your time" he said rubbing her paw. She nodded and kept her paw in place for a minute longer enjoying the feeling. "You want something to drink" Nick said after a while pointing to the exit signs advertising food. Judy nodded and he pulled off and towards the gas station.

Nick pulled into a parking spot and started to get out, double checking to make sure his tranq gun was in place before opening his door. Judy got out and walked up beside him and they entered the building together.

"I have to go" she said pointing to the restroom and Nick nodded as he headed to the drink machines. He grabbed two cups and browsed the drinks, he filled his with lemonade and Judy's with KarrotFizz he couldn't stand the stuff but she grew up on it so maybe it was an acquired taste.

He walked up to the counter and set the drinks down and started searching for his wallet. A very angry looking pig stood behind the counter eyeing him up. "You do plan on paying for that right" the pig said, Nick rolled his eyes.

"No I thought I'd steal them and my master plan involved coming up to the counter and handing you money first. You'd never expect a thing" the pig recoiled from Nick's verbal assault and punched the drinks into the machine.

"$8.50" the pig said and Nick tossed the money down, the pig grabbed it without counting and threw it in the machine.

"Hey" he said "you owe me two bucks". The pig looked at Nick suspiciously before throwing him the money. Nick grabbed the drinks and walked towards the door stopping by the restrooms to wait for Judy, feeling in his pocket the extra two bucks he had just made. Judy would hurt him if she found out but hey, if you're going to be a dick he felt he was under no obligation to be honest with you. Judy walked out and he handed her the drink and walked her out holding the door for her.

Back on the road they sat in silence for a while each sipping on their drinks, when Judy broke the still.

"So how long have you liked me" she asked, catching Nick off guard. He thought about the question but wasn't sure which answer would work, this could be minefield territory.

"Like how long have you found me attractive" she clarified. Nick swerved slightly to miss a pothole and glanced her way. She was sitting in a relaxed, calm manner that convinced him that this was just another conversation and she merely wanted to talk. He thought for a moment longer before shrugging and going with the truth.

"Honestly since the day I met you" Nick responded turning onto the small highway that would lead them where they were going. "I even told you" he said turning his head and eyeing her, she looked at him confused.

"When" she asked and he grinned.

"Oh I believe I said something to the effect that you made one cute little meter maid and I didn't mean cute like a cub" he said with a confident smirk and Judy blushed slightly.

"So you have a thing for rabbits" she said and Nick could hear the mischief in her voice "Am I just some fetish for you mister fox" she asked.

"Oh, you're one to talk bun" Nick responded "Exactly how long have you had a predish" he saw that Judy was blushing quite a bit now and he silently congratulated himself at his victory.

"It's not like" Judy began "it's not that you're just a. I mean" she was struggling for her words but Nick cut her off.

"I know carrots, and I don't mind" he said "I kinda like it actually." He grinned at her before continuing "But I do wonder where you could've gotten it from" he said "have you always had a thing for preds".

"I don't know" Judy said "I honestly didn't notice this about myself until, until I met you. At the museum actually" Nick raised his ears in interest as Judy went on "When you went "savage" I don't know, I got really excited. Then when you were over me and I could see your teeth I couldn't help it, I was terrified and excited at the same time, and I enjoyed it. Just the idea of the power, it excites me". Nick's eyes were wide as he processed all this, he stared at the road blinking, it had been him.

He brought a paw off the wheel and slide it across the center console, sliding along its journey until it was placed on Judy's thigh. When it had found its place he lowered his claws slowly and backed them up just as they began to push against her leg, he repeated this process again and again much to Judy's delight.

"So I'm powerful am I" Nick said scratching her gently and traveling up her leg. Judy grabbed his paw to prevent it from going anywhere and nodded in reply.

"It just feels so hot" Judy said guiding his hand further towards it final goal "to be a helpless bunny caught by a clever fox". Nick grinned and finished the journey.

"Well, you know" he said as Judy bit her bottom lip "Every fox wants to catch a bunny".


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was rising as they entered the Burrows and Nick was starting to get tired. He yawned and turned to Judy.

"How far are we from the hotel, I need to take a nap" he said and she began to look it up on her phone. After a minute of scrolling she looked at him slightly nervously.

"Well" she said "The hotel is still about an hour away but there's something closer" Nick looked at her expectantly "It's my parents' house" she finally finished. Nick nodded and kept driving letting Judy talk herself through this.

"I mean I wanted to go there anyway, but maybe after I had a little time to prepare" Judy was panicking quietly next to him and Nick looked over.

"We can go to the hotel if you want" he said, but Judy shook her head in response.

"No" she said "You're tired and we have to go there anyway. Might as well just tear off this Band-Aid now" Nick nodded, slightly amused by Judy's internal crisis as he took the exit for her parents' house.

They pulled up into the driveway about a half an hour later when the sun was still barely over the horizon. Nick went to the trunk to unload their bags calling to Judy as he did.

"You did remember to call them and say you'd be showing up right" he asked opening the trunk, Judy lowered her ears as she answered him.

"Yeah I uh remembered. I texted them last night" she said with a nervous smile, Nick shook him head and chuckled bringing his paw to his face.

As Judy had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot at Nick, who was having a laugh at her expense when the front door to the farmhouse swung open.

Out walked two rabbits one Nick saw was holding another peanut sized rabbit, and these two walked towards them. Nick motioned at Judy to turn around with his paw. Judy turned and on seeing her parents her ears leaped to their full extent and she hopped in the air running to them she embraced them both at the same time. Nick watched the whole display and smiled again as he walked forward to make his introduction.

"And who is this" Judy's mother asked with a smile as Nick drew closer. Her father Nick saw seemed to be glancing nervously between Judy and himself.

"Oh this is uh well he's" Judy stammered, Nick quickly moved forward extending his paws.

"Nicholas Wilde" he said, saving Judy before she exploded "I'm Judy's partner at the ZPD". Judy's parents glanced at her as they shook Nick's hand, she offered them a hesitant little smile and nod.

"Well might as well come inside" her father started "You can help us finish setting up Stephens birthday party" he finished as he waved them in.

As they walked inside Nick leaned into Judy's ear and whispered "Why didn't you tell me it was someone's birthday, we could have grabbed something". Judy turned to him and answered back in an equally quite voice.

"I have over two hundred siblings; every day is someone's birthday" she turned back forward. Nick had to admit that was a good point and also he began to wonder what exactly was waiting for him past that door.

As they entered the house Nick took in the cozy design, the simple walls, the ornate banisters. Everything seemed to have been designed to create a comfortable, den like appearance. It also became clear to him that Judy's parents seemed to have money, something he never would have guessed by how they dressed and acted.

They were led through the house Judy being shown all that had changed including an addition her father was trying to build, and Nick being shown everything, absolutely everything.

"And this juicer" Judy's father, who had introduced himself as Stu began "I got at the market for a steal. Why it would make juice out of anything in no time". Stu had led Nick into the kitchen while Judy and her mother went upstairs, Nick did his best to be friendly but something was making him nervous.

"Which reminds me" Stu said though it was obvious he was about to change the subject, Nick flinched waiting for it. "How exactly do you and my Jude get along" Stu asked, Nick looked at him questioningly.

"Oh Hopps" he said "We get along fine, as much coworkers can". Stu nodded and tapped on the counter.

"Do you usually drive your coworkers a couple hundred miles to see their parents" Stu continued his line of questioning. Nick could see Stu's head working and could tell that behind his simple appearance he was definitely a smart man.

"We're actually here on a case" Nick continued his story "Hopps just wanted to swing by and say hi that's all. Can I have one of those" he said pointing to a batch of blueberry cookies on the counter, Stu nodded.

"Well Nick here's the thing" Stu said as Nick grabbed a cookie and started nibbling it "I not only raised Judy, I also have raised and am raising over two hundred other kids that her mother and I made". Nick nodded as Stu continued "The point is I'm no stranger to these sort of things and can see when somethings up".

"I don't know what you mean sir" Nick said chewing on his cookie and Stu merely nodded.

"Well I'll admit it" Stu said "I'm a bit speciest and am a bit disturbed by this whole thing. But Jude never listened to me anyway and if she really wants a fox maybe she'll just have to learn the hard way" Nick raised his brow at all this "But listen here Nick, I want you to know that if you hurt my girl, I have a shotgun" and with that Stu left the kitchen.

Nick blinked and finished his cookie grabbing another one as he watched Stu leave. He must admit that was the most civil speciest conversation he had ever had, but he now had the sudden urge to buy beer or perhaps something stronger.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his and Judy's messages. "Your dad just gave me the talk" he typed "Going to a liquor store, want are you going to need" he sent the message. As he was walking out the door he got his reply "Something strong".

After a little driving around Nick pulled into the dusty driveway of the store that looked like it was out of an old western. The sign above the door said simply "liqur serves all" Nick shrugged, alright, he thought as he went inside. Behind the counter was a middle-aged hedgehog with a pair of thick spectacles, Nick nodded at him and he returned the nod.

Nick walked down the aisle looking at the selection they had, all cheaper stuff but there were some good brands. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey for himself and moved onto their wine section. Judy liked the sweeter wines, usually shrewish wine, so he went down to find some. He found one bottle of decent shrewish wine and grabbed that, taking both bottles to the counter.

The hedgehog wrote up the charge up in a notebook much to Nick's surprise. Nick handed him the money which he put in a safe behind him, bidding him farewell Nick took his bottles and went out the door.

As he put the liquor in the passenger seat his phone started vibrating, he pulled it out and checked the caller id. Weaselton, he answered with a snarl.

"This had better be what I want to hear" he warned, he could hear Weaselton whimper slightly.

"Yeah, yeah" the weasel said "I tried to call your partner, but she didn't answer so I thought maybe" Nick rubbed his eyes with annoyance, he didn't have time for this.

"Get on with it bud" he said cutting off the stammering weasel.

"Right, well I talked to a buddy of mine" the weasel continued "and he said that the stuff isn't made here, it's shipped it" Nick was listening carefully now grabbing his notebook from the glovebox and scribbling down what he heard, using the hood of the car as support.

"Go on" he said urging Weaselton on.

"Well, he said that every Sunday morning they get trucks, like moving trucks two or three of them and they're just full of the stuff" the weasel paused probably to suck on his cigarette "That's what he said".

Nick wrote everything down and went over it quickly. "Listen" he said "Did he say who drove the trucks, who unloaded, the license numbers anything" he waited for a response. There was a short pause before the answer came.

"Yeah, yeah. He said it was young kids, you know did the lifting country kids" the weasel said and Nick shook his head.

"What kind of kids" he asked "What species".

"Well like country kids, goats, foxes, rabbits" came the answer, Nick perked up.

"Was it mostly rabbits" he asked, pressing forward.

"Yeah I think so, mostly rabbits. Man that's all I got" Weaselton said, Nick grinned.

"That's all I need buddy, thanks. You did good" he hung up the phone before Weaselton could ask for anything and went over his notes. This was big, it could just crack the case, he just needed to make one more phone call. He had better talk to Judy before making that one though.

Driving back Nick kept going over the conversation in his head, not the one with Weaselton that one was pretty straight forward. No he kept thinking of what Stu said, she would learn the hard way, that was what had been eating him. Learn what?

What was she going to have to learn, that he could break her heart? Please, he had been the one that opened up to her even though he had always hide from everyone, but on the other hand he was still keeping things a secret. To be fair some of those things he can't tell anyone and that's not even his choice. But he was still a fox, on that Stu had a point, was he really going to commit. Nick pulled over to the shoulder resting his head on the steering wheel thinking, he opened his phone and searched till he found what he was looking for. He paused and looked at the address, was he really doing this, he reached over to the bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Yes, it appears he was. He spun the car around and took off in the direction the GPS told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick and Judy sat outside on the hood of his car just watching the sun go down. The day had been a rather eventful one starting with Nick's and Stu's conversation, apparently Judy's mom had been grilling her upstairs at the same time. They had kept face and kept their distance from each other throughout the party, Judy helping out with snacks and Nick picking small bunnies out of his fur.

Now Judy sat next to him her head in her paws, her ears draped over in front of her face. Her glass of wine sitting precariously on the hood next to her. Nick took a swig of his whiskey and let her process her thoughts in silence, he had told her about the conversation he had with Weaselton as soon as he got back but neither had had time to talk about it.

"I have a headache" she said bringing her face into view and raising her glass "And with isn't helping" she added as she took a swig. Nick held his whiskey out in front of her shaking the bottle a little.

"Maybe you just need something stronger" he said half-jokingly, she seemed to think it was a good idea however as she grabbed the bottle and took a hearty swig before passing it back. Nick look at her slowly in mild shock.

"Something's really eating you, carrots" he said and she shook her head looking at him angrily.

"He had no right to talk to you like that" she exploded "And to separate us like that. It's just not right" she shook her head in disgust. Nick reached behind her and rubbed her back while gently pulling her in close.

"They're just doing what they think is right" he said, ever since the press conference Judy had struggled with her own mistrust of predators. This struggle had led to many conversations on the road about her father. She wasn't just mad at her father, he knew that, she was also embarrassed of her upbringing.

"They want to protect you" he added resting his chin on her head. She took another drink and snuggled closer to him.

"I don't need them to protect me from you" she said into his chest, he could feel her starting to cry. He sighed and held her head and let her cry into him.

"It's fine carrots, let it out" he said petting the back of her head, sniffing her ears. He looked towards the house and saw eyes peeking out at them. Judy's curious siblings were staring at them from their rooms and then his eyes spotted her parents peering at them from the front room window. Nick smirked and as he looked at them he kissed Judy gently on her head winking to them as they watched.

He reached over and took a sip from his bottle as Judy continued to let her emotions out. He liked it actually, he didn't find it inconvenient at all something Finnick had found hard to believe when he told him, and then teased him incessantly about. The fact that someone relied on him so heavily was refreshing, that there was someone that trusted him with their feelings, was nice.

Judy backed up and took another drink from her glass. She went to kiss him and he smiled, but she hesitated and looked back at the house watching the window before looking down. Nick wasn't about to let that happen, he was the one who gave in to society not her. He gently grabbed her chin and guided their mouths together, they stayed joined in their passion for a minute before breaking.

"I've been wanting to do that all day" Nick said smirking and rubbing her cheek. "Now" he continued "We need to talk about work" Judy nodded and grabbed for her notes. She stumbled and almost fell off the hood before Nick caught her.

"Here" he said "Why don't we go inside and sit at the table" Judy nodded and they both stumbled inside. Entering the door Judy's parents were nowhere to be seen, but passing the staircase revealed a pack of her siblings bundled together at the top. As they passed Nick shot them a smile and helped Judy to the table, as they passed out of eye sight he heard one of the kids whisper "Oh, he's so handsome" and he chuckled looking down at Judy who had clearly heard it too.

"She's not wrong" she said looking into his eyes as he helped her into a chair and stumbled into one himself. He shrugged and smiled as he pulled out his notes.

"What can I say" he said putting down both of their bottles which he had been carrying in one paw. He offered some to Judy her shook her head and pushed it away, he took a swig from his and began.

"I think we should call him" he said "we know it must be here, but he could tell us exactly where it is in a matter of hours" Judy kept shaking her head.

"No" she said "we can't involve him. Do you know what that could cause? We're cops we can't be involved with him". Nick nodded and leaned back, he wasn't giving this up yet.

"How about I call him" Nick said "that way any fallout is on me".

"No, of course not" Judy said "that's no better than the first idea" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm doing it carrots" Nick said matter-of-factly "I've had enough of this case and I want it to end. This could be the end" Nick drove his finger into the table as he spoke. He took another drink and added "You want to go to bed".

Judy's ears shot up and she looked at Nick. "Here" she asked, Nick nodded.

"Well we can't drive to a hotel" he said grinning holding his bottle out in front of him and giving it a shake. "So tell me sweet little bun, were is your room" he leaned forward as he spoke invading her personal space while meeting no resistance. He arched his brows beckoning her and she giggled at the sight holding her paw in front of her mouth to cover her smile.

"Oh come on" she said grabbing his tie and pulling him across the house, up the stairs, and into her room. He kicked the door closed behind him and barely had time to lock it as he was dragged into heaven's arms.

The next morning Nick woke up early, glancing at the window and seeing that the sun wasn't even up yet. He carefully untangled himself from Judy and found his pants.

Putting them on, he double checked to make sure his phone was still in his pocket, it was. He silently left the room and travelled down the stairs, out the door, and to the front porch.

Once there he pulled out his phone and selected the number. It ran for a little while before a familiar voice broke through.

"Nicholas Wilde" it said "What can I do for you" Nick really didn't want to do this but it was the fastest way.

"Mr. Big, I have a problem that I'm sure you share" he said and was greeted by silence on the other end "Well you see I'm looking for the two individuals responsible for the spread of nighthowler" then comes the response.

"What do you need from me" came the shrews voice.

"Well I think they're operating from somewhere in the Burrows. I just need an exact location" Nick continued, crossing his fingers.

"That won't be a problem" Mr. Big said "I'll even handle the messy part if you wish. These two have been a major headache for me". Nick thought for a minute, he was playing with fire here.

"No" he said "No. We need the arrest and we need the conviction. They can't be touched before that. Once they're in prison it's your call" he waited for a response.

"This is a good deal, Wilde. I hope we can keep to it" and he hung up. Nick looked at his phone as the screen went black before putting it back in his pocket, he turned as he heard the door open behind him. At the door stood a young female rabbit, not Judy obviously but one around her age maybe a little older. She walked up and stood in front of him eyeing him up and down before speaking.

"So you're the one my sister brought home" she said "Jude was always a bit of a rebel but this. Oh I'm Rebecca, Judy's wonderful older sister" she said extending a paw which Nick shook.

Nick watched this rabbit as she moved next to him and leaned against the railing. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and fished one out.

"Do you mind" she asked, Nick shook his head. "Don't mind our parents by the way" she continued as she lit her fag "they're a bit conservative, but I'm sure they'll come around" she flicked her ashes "they always do".

Nick rubbed his paws as he considered the sight in front of him, she was just a tad shorter than Judy and almost as attractive. She had a piercing in her left ears and what appeared to by a brand on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about this one" Nick said with a slight chuckle, Rebecca scoffed.

"Please it's Judy. They let her be a cop, this is nothing" she replied taking another draft.

"So how are you two, because she's never mentioned you" Nick asked continuing to analyze this person. She laughed under her breath.

"We don't get along that well, really. But I still look out for her and I always have her back when it comes to our parents" Nick watched her as she spoke, he always had a knack for telling when people were lying, but she didn't appear to be.

"I do find it hilarious that she's yiffing a fox though" she added with a little giggle. "I mean she's never going to go for a rabbit now, not with that thing you must be packing" she pointed to his crotch.

"I'm sure it has more to do with my charming personality" Nick said walking sideways away from her finger. Rebecca laughed and took another drag, before turning to watch the sun which was just making its appearance.

"So what do you want with my sister, hmm" she asked "is she for fun or is this serious". Nick felt insulted and went to say something when he saw her crack a smile. "It's serious" she said putting out her cigarette "I wish you the best of luck then" she walked inside.

Nick shook his head; he swore this was not a family of rabbits. They were all foxes dressed as rabbits.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick walked back to Judy's room and was about to knock on the door when he heard voices. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell that Judy and her mother were in a heated conversation. Tip toeing quietly away he made his way downstairs, he was heading out the door when he saw Stu in the kitchen cooking something. Stu turned around, saw him and waved him into the room. Reluctantly Nick walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"So you and Jude got pretty drunk last night" Stu said still working on whatever he was working on.

"We had a little to drink, yes" Nick said, his patients with this man's attitude was beginning to wear thin.

"Why" Stu continued putting whatever it was on a plate.

"Why" Nick asked, his tone changing to a condescending pitch "Maybe because of that little stunt you pulled last night" Stu went to interrupt but Nick cut him off "you've made it pretty clear to her that you don't approve of anything she's done, first with her job and now me" Nick was now scowling at the short, fat, little rabbit in front of him.

"Why wouldn't she have a little to drink" he added and Stu's face changed to an angry expression that Nick found hilarious.

"Now listen here I" Stu sputtered, Nick waved his words away and straightened up crossing his arms.

"You may be her dad but you're not mine, so don't try to give me a "talking to". And guess what, she doesn't need you to protect her anymore, I've seen her knock out a wolf. Can you do that" Nick asked, Stu simply shook his head.

"Mr. Hopps I'm not a threat to your daughter. I" Nick stopped he rubbed his brow trying to come up with words but when he looked up he saw that Stu's face had changed. His face had softened to one of almost fear and he was staring at the staircase, Nick turned to look and saw Judy standing there crying.

"Why" she asked before walking out the door slamming it behind her. Nick took off after her and caught up with her in the driveway. She had been crying and walking towards the car, Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We never should have come here" she said "I knew people wouldn't accept us but I thought my own parents" she cried into his chest. The door behind them flung open and a sobbing Stu ran out after them.

"Judy wait" he called and ran down the driveway wheezing as he came to a stop. Nick and Judy stood there watching him struggle to breath, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Judy, I have not been a good father" he said trying to hold back his tears and failing miserable "And I know that. I've never supported you and that's wrong" he sniffs and continues "And I'm trying to change I am. So even though I, I may not like your choices I will, I will respect them" and he broke down.

Judy also crying moved forward and hugged her father and they cried together. Nick stood there and took in the whole thing not really knowing what was happening or what to do. He just kicked his feet on the driveway moving rocks around and waiting.

After a minute or so Judy and her father broke apart and Stu went back inside. Judy went back to Nick and hugged him.

"Bunnies" he said "You guys are too emotional" Judy laughed into him mixing her tears with the laughter.

"Shut up" she said holding him closer, he returned the embrace while petting her head. "I'm good now" she said breaking away, he put his paw under her chin and raised her head so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Now what was all that about" Nick asked "Why'd your dad come storming out to stop us". Judy smiled weakly as she looked at him.

"Well" she started "My mom came in early, while you were gone and started "explaining" to me that you and I don't belong together and that we shouldn't be affectionate to each other in their house" Judy paused rubbing her paws nervously before continuing, as if it was difficult to say the words again "We fought, and at the end I said we were no different than them, that we were right and that if they couldn't accept you then they couldn't accept me" she looked up at him "then I said good bye". Nick was dumbstruck, she was willing to leave her family for him?

She believed in him, wanted him that much? He smiled, not a cocky or self-confident smile like usual but a smile filled with joy. What he had done the morning before had been the right choice. Was now the right time? He reached into his pocket and felt it, looking at her as he did.

Then his phone rang, he grabbed it and read the message. It was a text from an unknown number, it read simply "Here you are. Go get them" followed by an address. He showed it to Judy who grabbed the phone and shook with excitement.

"I know this place" she said taking off towards the car "it's an old warehouse complex, hurry up" she jumped in the driver's seat pulling his spare keys from the glovebox.

"Hey carrots, do you think maybe I should drive I mean" Nick said as he walked towards the car. It was his car after all, he would like the paint to remain intact.

"Shut up and get in fox" she said throwing on his shades "We have work to do". Nick was stifling laughter as he climbed in reaching over to retrieve his glasses that were slipping off her face.

Judy took off like a rocket, easily passing the speed limit as she raced toward the warehouses. Nick sat in the passenger seat getting more and more nervous, he really couldn't afford another citation on this car.

Judy continued at break neck speed the whole way, stopping right outside the complex both of them silently slid out of the vehicle. Moving along the walls of the compound they found a small ledge where they could watch the warehouses from. Climbing onto the ledge they crammed up against each other to get a good view.

As they sat and watched Nick reflected on how fast the last couple of days had been. In the span of a week he had gotten the girl, pissed off said girl's parents, possibly lost his car if they had passed any stoplight cameras, and now he was crammed up on a wall trying to find a dangerous criminal duo with no back up.

"Just like the good old days" he muttered, Judy turned to him and smiled.

"You know if us being cops doesn't work out we could always go private" he said "WildeHopps private eye". Judy giggled under her breath.

"First off" she replied "it would be Hopps and Wilde. And secondly why don't we just make sure we don't get fired" Nick shrugged or at least he shrugged the best he could on the tight space.

"This is more fun though" he said "plus you can't take nudie shots as a cop" he grinned at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you want to take naked pictures so bad all you have to do is ask" she said pulling the side of her shirt down a tad before returning it to her shoulder. Nick smiled and went to say something when he noticed a truck pull up, it backed into a spot right in front of a hangar door, which opened for it.

"You see that" Nick said pointing at it, Judy nodded as she pulled out her phone.

"Clawhauser" she said after the phone had rung a short time. There was a pause in which Nick heard Clawhauser excitedly talking about something. "This is not a social call" Judy finally said "we have eyes on the nighthowler production facility at 6318 norths beets street just north of Redwall" another pause "unit D".

Then Nick saw him, quickly nudging Judy and pointing to the truck which a particular ram was exiting.

"We've got him" Judy said into her phone "We've got Jesse".

A half an hour or so passed before the squad cars quietly arrived lining up just out of sight. Nick and Judy left their perch and met up with them walking over to where they saw Chief Bogo standing, Nick took note of a familiar sedan parked next to the squad cars. They walked up in front the Chief who looked his usual self, irritated.

"I thought I put you two on vacation" he said "do you know what vacation is, I'll tell you what it isn't, working" he said down to the two small officers.

"We got a lead and we followed it" Nick said "we found the bad guys". He pointed to the warehouse and shrugged, Bogo looked at him and just waved them away. Nick made his way over to the tactical unit's van and grabbed a vest and tase rifle. Walking over to the rest of the tactical squad he put his vest on and checked his charge. The team was gathered going over the building layout and the entry points of every team, he found a spot open in alpha team and sat down next to a rhino he knew from the Academy.

"Speed is key gentlemen" the lieutenant up front said "you have to get in and block their escape, weapons are free so if it moves tase it". Everyone nodded some of them laughed, Nick thought he had something to add.

"Oh yeah" he said "and sir, that building is probably full of rabbits hopped up on nighthowler gas. I can tell you from personal experience that that is nothing to mess with" he felt the chuckle rise amongst the present officers and the rhino next to him gave him a slight bump with his elbow and a wink. Nick sat back down wondering before it hit him why they were laughing and he felt the dread, which he hid behind a smile. Worry later, he thought, gonna have one hell of a fight real soon.


	11. Chapter 11

They breached and Nick ran through the door just after the flash bangs blew. The flash and smoke parted in front of the team as they went, Nick being the smallest had to clear out the smaller levels alone. He hit the wall by a side door and threw in a flash bang. He felt the vibration as it went off and he counted to three before charging in. He immediately saw and tased a nearby rabbit that had been stumbling down a long hallway, cuffing his thumbs together Nick drug the rabbit out the door.

He made his way down the hallway and entered a small room that appeared to be a security station of some kind, with monitors covering the walls. He quickly scanned the room and his eyes rested on a fox which sat in the middle, the fox appeared to be savage crouching on all four watching Nick it was staring him down. Nick raised his rifle slowly but the fox charged, he knocked Nick down pinning him and trying to tear at his throat. Nick grunted as he held the fox back with his rifle, he reached for the close range taser on his belt and stuck it in the belly of the savage mammal. Pushing the button, he sent the fox flying across the room effectively paralyzing him.

Jumping up he made his way further into the compound. It soon became clear that the vast majority of the workers were fleeing and leaving their work stations in shambles. Nick entered a long room with tables piled up with bags full of blue powder, he pocketed on of the bags and checking his surroundings pulled out his phone.

After snapping a few pictures he carried on clearing the building. He entered a similar room though this one was much smaller.

"All units be advised we have Jesse" his radio squawked and he grinned as the replies came in turn. On his turn he grabbed his radio as he cleared the room.

"This is Wilde" he said "tased two. One bunny, cuffed, and one savage, fox, in the security room. Found what looks like two distribution rooms and" he stopped, right in front of him was a young rabbit holding a flare.

"I have a rabbit in front of me with a flare, if he drops it we all go up" Nick said into the radio he was greeted by silence. The rabbit nervously held the flare out in front of him as Nick steadied his rifle at him.

"Listen kid" Nick said "if you drop that you'll be dead, if you just walk away then this never happened, you go home" the kid didn't even flinch. He just stood there with the flare in his paws, Nick selected full strength on his taser hoping to lock his hands shut if necessary.

"Listen kid, you don't owe them any loyalty ok" Nick kept trying to talk him down as he crept forward. As Nick got close the kid flinched, jumped, and dropped the flare.

"Yiff" Nick yelled as he shot the kid in the face and dove for the flare. The flare dropped and Nick dropped after it slamming into the floor he shot him arm up. He grabbed the flare as it was inches from the ground, he stood up and ran across the room to a bathroom. Holding his rifle on his hip he kicked the door to the bathroom open and threw the flare in the toilet.

"I got it, flares gone" he said leaning against the wall breathing slowly. He listened to the cheers and congratulations over the radio, he walked over to the sink and cupped water in his hand for a drink.

Walking out of the building he unclasped his helmet and vest and put them down with the rest of the tactical unit. Judy walked up to him as he reached into a cooler for a water bottle.

"Well hero" she said "we got to go" she pointed behind her back. "Our case, our witness. We get to have a go at Jesse first" she said smiling grabbing his arm and leading him back to the car.

"I'm driving" he said grabbing the keys from her. As they passed officers they were congratulated and high fived by pretty much everyone. Nick had always liked the feeling being part of a team again.

They rushed to the nearby precinct where they were keeping Jesse, checking in at the front desk to a rather large moose they made their way to the interrogation room. They stopped right outside to discuss their strategy.

"He's the younger one, so I say we just hit him with everything we got till he breaks" Nick said and Judy nodded as she opened the door. They walked in and saw the ram sitting behind the table, they took their time sitting down at the other end.

"So" Judy started, opening the rather large file in front of her "you are looking at a really, really long time in prison" she said with a smile.

"That is unless you help us out" Nick added, the ram remained silent.

"We know Woolter was the one behind this" Judy said "if you give him to us we can make a deal". The ram remained silent.

"Listen" Nick said leaning in "you think you can just lawyer up and get out of this. Well you can't, there is not a lawyer in the world that could save you. We have you at the scene, with the drugs, your fingerprints are everywhere, and you were driving the truck the drugs were being loaded onto. Just think about it. You're done pal, give us what we want". Jesse flinched only for a moment but that was all Nick needed he leaned back in his chair.

"Or we can just hold you for everything and let Woolter off" Nick grinned at him letting Jesse see his sharp incisors.

"You can't do that" Jesse said leaning forward. Bingo, now it was Judy's turn.

"Oh, yes we can" she said "and we will. We have nothing tying him to the scene. In fact, I must admit he did a good job of covering his tracks. He got all the money and you get all the blame" Judy sighed and closed the file, turning to Nick she nodded.

"We're done here" she said, Nick got up and opened the door for her.

"Wait" Jesse said, Nick gave Judy a knowing glance as he slowly closed the door. They both turned and stared at him.

"I'll tell you everything" Jesse said rubbing his face "That ram has to be stopped" and just like that the case was wide open.

Nick sighed in relief, they had been chasing those two for almost a year and now he had one sitting across from one of them who was busy spilling his guts out. It felt good, he liked being a cop, it was basically his old job only now he was the good guy. He was making a difference.

At the end of the session Nick felt relieved but Judy was pissed. "Can you believe this" she said throwing her notes on the table "right under our noses the whole time" she got up and paced the room which now only housed them.

"We now know where he is though" Nick said "We have him dead to rights, we can pick him up whenever we want". Judy kept pacing still visibly irate.

"Living in the suburbs" she said turning to Nick with her paws on her hips "Just living there for fluffs sake, like nothing was wrong. With a wife and kids no less" Nick only shrugged. "Let's go get him" Judy said marching out the door.

"Uh carrots, maybe we should let someone else handle this, it's an awfully long drive" Nick scurried after her.

"Our case our arrest" she said making a beeline for the door and he quickly followed after her. As they went into the parking lot Nick once again noticed that familiar sedan parked in the lot. He wondered why they were being followed, what did he want.

It was a long drive, though this time they did switch off and take turns. As they sat in the cul-de-sac watching the house at the end of it Nick stretched his sore back and waited on the phone.

The house had two cars parked out front and they assumed Woolter was still home since it was so early in the morning. Judy had been willing to kick in the door herself at this point but Nick had convinced her to at least stakeout the place first. Nick was in the middle of calling into both the local station and precinct one since they were close enough, when Woolter walked out the front door in a hurry. Running to his car Woolter opened the trunk and loaded something into it.

Judy shot up and opened her door, Nick tried to reach for her but she took off too quick.

"Carrots wait, Judy" he said as he followed right behind her. She ignored him and yelled into her radio.

"Suspect on the move, Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit" hearing her, Woolter turned and darted back inside. Judy jumped the fence to cut him off and Nick quickly climbed up behind her. Woolter charged into the backyard and time seemed to freeze for Nick, he saw that in the ram's hooves he was clutching a double barrel shotgun. A shotgun he was raising at Judy.

There is an old saying, the hare runs faster than the fox because the fox is running for its dinner, but the hare is running for its life. Well that day the fox ran faster than the hare because he was running for her life.

Nick pushed Judy out of the way, knocking her to the ground and raised his tranq gun. He and Woolter fired at the same time.

Nick felt as if he had been hit by a car as he watched his dart miss his targets chest and instead bury itself in Woolter eye, it dug in and continued to burrow deeper. The ram screamed and twitched, going into convulsions before falling to the ground motionless.

Nick felt an eerie warm rising in his chest and traveling through his body. He looked down to see his chest mangled by the shotgun blast, fur and skin matted down with thick blood. His shirt was in pieces and he watched as bubbles began to form in his wounds. It hurt to breath, he looked over at Judy and was relieved to see she was alright. She sat there in shock staring at his chest. He fell to his knees.

She crawled up to him and gently put her paws over the holes as she started to cry. She ripped at her radio tears now streaming down her face as he reached out to touch her.

"Shot's fired" she yelled through tears "Officer down. Someone yiffing get over here" she grabbed his paw that had found her cheek and held it there.

"Well carrots" he said starting to feel light headed "We sure had on wild ride" he fell back. He couldn't make out anything anymore. He could hear Judy screaming but couldn't figure out what she was saying, his vision was starting to fade. The darkness was clouding his thoughts and all he felt was numb heat.

He was slipping he knew. Soon he would go to sleep and not wake up, he thought back on the object in his pocket. I just wish I had more time, he thought.

Just as the world went dark Nick felt as though he was being lifted, he looked and saw he was being carried. Carried by two wolves.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick faded in and out, never knowing where he was. He still felt like he was floating and he heard voices, though he couldn't make out what they said. They all just melded together in a rush of noise, there was light and darkness all around him but he couldn't seem to see. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or shut.

He tried to look around but found he couldn't move; he was trapped in his own body. He tried to think, to figure out where he was but his minded clouded as if he was asleep. Was he asleep? Would he wake up?

Through it all he heard a constant beep, striking through the fog and banging against his head. So he was alive, maybe, that was good. He felt a warmth as if someone was holding him, protecting him. He stayed asleep not knowing how long clutching to the beeping and that warmth. He would wake up; he didn't know when but he would.

And then he did; his eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around. He was in a white room surrounded by all sorts of lines and tubes darting in and out of him. His throat felt dry and painful and he noticed a tube had been jammed down it as well, in fact his whole snout was covered in a mask that felt like a muzzle. His chest was sore and hurt, it stung when he breathed in and burned as he breathed out. He felt swollen and wished he was dead the moment he woke up.

He was in a hospital he gathered by the room around him and he was not dead. Looking further he noticed a tv hanging on the wall in front of him, it was on but he couldn't tell what it was playing. The room was empty except for a seat that was pushed up close to his bed. In the seat sat a lone bunny, draped over herself and resting against his leg.

Judy, he thought he reached out for her, every movement felt like a thousand needles stabbing into his flesh. His paw slowly moved towards hers and bumped against it, he slowly began to rub her paw with his thumb. Judy's head shot up and she stared at Nick, her eyes visibly swollen from tears. Her face lit up with a smile and she started to yell towards the door, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

She got up and started towards the door and Nick weakly tried to grab for her, to stop her.

No Judy, he thought as she got up she was all he had and she was leaving. She couldn't leave, everyone else had left not her too. She turned and spoke to him, but again he couldn't hear and ran out the door. Nick sat there and cried, she left him, he loved her and she left him. Why couldn't he ever be good enough.

The world began to go black again and he embraced it, he wanted to die. Without her there was nothing to live for. Then he heard her voice, there were no words but it was her voice. She had come back, he drifted off listening to her.

He woke again but this time it was different. He wasn't muzzled anymore and his chest didn't hurt as much. He looked around and saw he was in the same room, the tv was still playing but Judy was not next to him. He saw her standing by the window on her phone facing away from him. He grinned and wondered if he could try and talk.

"Hi carrots" he said weakly, Judy's ears twitched and she turned towards him. He saw the same face he had seen before as she quickly walked over to him.

"How are you" she said "does it still hurt. Can you remember" she asked all of these nervously. Nick felt tears slowly roll down his face as he slowly raised a paw to her cheek.

"I can hear you" he said smiling as she held his paw in place crying into it. He rubbed her cheek and stared at her smiling teary face, glad to be alive.

He was stuck eating jello for the most part, but at least now he could think. He had been out for three months apparently after being dragged here by a pair of wolves. Nick knew who the wolves were, maybe he should call him and thank him, though he never does anything for no reason. And Woolter was in a coma, it appears he had gotten him pretty good, as the dart had dug into his brain. Nick grinned slightly at that particular piece of news.

Then there was the other news as well, not so nice to hear. Apparently someone had also got word of him and Judy and now it was all over the news. He flipped through the channels and watched it play out.

"We have new word on the nighthowler case" the newscaster said "the officer that received mortal wounds in the apprehension of the drug kingpin a fox by the name of Nicholas Wilde has recently regained consciousness. We go to Leslie Dammel outside the rodentia hospital now, Leslie" the shot cut to a young beaver standing outside a hospital that was surrounded by protesters.

"Thank you Fabienne, and yes according to hospital officials Mr. Wilde regained consciousness yesterday evening at around five o'clock. He's still in intensive care but is expected to make a full recovery".

Fabienne took on a look of slight disgust and said "And it looks like they're still at it". The beaver looked behind her and rolled her eyes.

"Yes and more started showing up about an hour ago" she replied. The leopard newscaster turned back to the camera and smiled.

"On that note tune-in in an hour when we will have an exclusive interview with Mr. Thomas Peck director of the species purity project and organizer of that protest out there".

Nick changed the channel, he checked the clock, it was nine o'clock in the morning. He looked at the door, Judy who had finally gone to get herself something to eat had yet to return. He looked back to the screen which now showed a small mink reporter interviewing the protesters outside.

"Why are you here" the reporter said to a screaming koala.

"I'm here to defend decency" the koala replied.

"Defending decency by protesting an officer shot in the line of duty" the reporter asked.

"I hope he dies" a bear yelled over the koala's shoulder. The scene quickly cut out to a table at which sat four young minks with a sign over them flashing the "mink report".

"There you have it folks, a police officer gunned down in the line of duty and people are literally saying he should have died because of who he has sex with" one of the minks said.

"I don't get what they're problem is" another added "what you think you have a shot, you jealous or something; I mean so what if they're dating".

"Well to be honest I'm kinda upset about the whole thing" another added and others started to interrupt him "Now hear me out" he said "I mean she's pretty hot and if she's dating this fox then like you said I don't have a shot". A picture of Judy was brought up on the screen followed by the minks at the table laughing.

"But seriously" the first one said "this mammal could have died putting away a very dangerous criminal and all these people can think about is who he's having sex with. I mean that is ridiculous" the minks nodded.

Another mink spoke up "Yeah I mean predators and prey have lived together peacefully, for the most part, for thousands of years but as soon as a couple of them want to try out a relationship it's somehow unholy".

The minks continued to talk as Nick spaced out. He changed the channel.

"Hero's or sexual perverts" he changed the channel. Judy walked in and Nick looked over at her.

"We appear to be on all the news" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"They're a bunch of sick, self-centered" Nick giggled at her tiny outburst. He was too high on painkillers to care at this point.

Judy walked over to her seat and sat down crossing her legs and death staring the tv. Nick reached across and rubbed her leg, getting her attention.

"I love you, thank you for waiting for me" he groggily said through the painkillers.

She took his paw in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too" she said and carefully leaned forward to plant a kiss on his snout.

They sat together and watched the news as people demonized and defended them, they just held each other's paws.

They watched as the ZNN brought on Thomas Peck a funny looking badger for an interview.

Fabienne welcomed him and he returned the greeting, he was calling in by video from what appeared to be a very spacious office.

"So Mr. Peck the romantic relationship between these two police officers, by what would you classify it" Fabienne asked.

"Well I wouldn't classify it as romantic" Peck laughed.

"What is it then" the leopard asked.

"Well let's be honest. It's a sexual relationship, it's not about romance it's about sex." He said waving his paws.

Fabienne pursed her lips before responding curtly. "Well Ms. Hopps has sat by Mr. Wilde's bedside for the last three months while he was unconscious, is that just about sex".

Peck shifted in his seat "I mean; they can be friends but they can't love each other. It's simply not natural animals are not capable of loving another species, and I find it completely unprofessional of the ZPD to keep these officers on".

"So the ZPD should fire these officers" the newscaster asked.

"Yes" Peck replied simply.

"These two officers that just crack one of the biggest cases in their history and a year ago cracked the biggest one, the Bellwether conspiracy, which I'm pretty sure you benefited from being a badger" Fabienne asked raising her eyebrow "They should be fired".

"Yes. What they are doing is wrong and immoral it's as simple as that and honestly should be illegal the fact that it isn't shows how debauched our society has become" Peck replied. The interview went on and Nick and Judy watched as a mammal they never met spit so much hate at them.

"Thank you Mr. Peck but that is all the time we have, we appreciate you coming on" the leopard finally said.

"Oh it's no problem" the badger replied. After Peck was cut from the air Fabienne looked at the camera.

"Well that was Thomas Peck founder of the species purity project on the affair between rabbit and fox officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. We'll be back after this break, this has been ZNN serving Zootopia where anyone can be anything, except apparently in love".


	13. Chapter 13

Nick's recover continued for another three weeks before he was able to carefully and weakly move around. Though he was still tied down with various IVs, that followed him on a stand like a leash.

He was walking to the window sill late at night after Judy had gone to sleep in a bed the hospital provided after both she refused to go home and Bogo had denied the hospital the right to force her out saying there had been threats on her life. The door behind him opened and a sleek figure with long ears entered. The figure walked into the moonlight and showed himself to be a jackrabbit in a fine suit with black stripes down his face, he shook his finger at Nick as he entered.

"Nick you old son of a bitch. I take my eyes off you for a minute and you get yourself shot" the jackrabbit said. Nick slowly turned to him.

"I suppose I owe you a thanks" he said, the jackrabbit merely waved the words away "How's it going Jack" Nick added, Jack shrugged and sat down in a nearby chair.

"All the same Wilde, only a bit more chaotic. And I had them do it for selfish reasons honestly" Jack leaned in and looked at Nick "I could use you again old friend, you obviously still have an appetite for the business". Nick shook his head.

"No, no I got out for my reasons, and this" he said pointing to himself "this is one of them. I don't have an appetite for what we did anymore".

Jack got up and paced stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The city is on fire Nick. You have no idea what the Bellwether coup did to the organization" Jack turned back to Nick who shook his head again.

"I have too much to lose now Jack, I can't help you" Nick said. Jack grinned and looked first out the door and then to Nick.

"Ah yes, the bunny" he said, Nick nodded "she is cute" again Nick nodded "So is that it then. Nick Wilde one of the most dangerous mammals in the whole organization has gone soft. What next will I see you with cubs" Jack teased him.

"Maybe" Nick said "either way I'm not risking what I've got now for something I used to have" Jack nodded.

"Well she's certainly better than that vixen you used to run around with" Jack extended his paw "Good luck to you then" Nick shook his paw and Jack headed for the door. Before he left Jack turned to him.

"Be seeing you old chap" Jack said and slipped into the shadows. Nick smiled as he watched his friend disappear into the night.

The day came just as all the days before, Nick was tired of this place. It's walls made him think of a prison, he wanted out. His rock through this all had been Judy, she was with him always, feeding him, caring for him. He couldn't imagine dealing with this without her.

Now she sat in a chair reading as he hobbled around looking up every minute to see if he needed help.

"This is ridiculous" Nick said pointing over his head at everything "I can't even walk". Judy put down he book and walked up to him grabbing his arm so he could steady against her. They walked together for a moment.

"My home county clerk called me yesterday" she finally said and Nick looked down at her "He wanted to know if I wanted to run for sheriff, he said it was a sure win". Nick looked at her for a moment.

"Are you going to do it" he asked.

"I know you're not really up to it right now, but I would need a deputy if I win" she said pleading him with her eyes. "Would you come with me" she asked.

"Yes" he said without any hesitation "I'll go with you anywhere" Judy smiled and walked to her purse.

"I'll have to call him then" she said.

"I'm going to walk around" Nick called after her. He made his way out the door and down the hall, passing rooms and orderlies. He kept walking until he found himself in the lobby, looking around he saw the lobby was full of his fellow police officers. As he entered the room they all perked up and made a move to get up but Bogo held out his hoof to usher them down. Nick hobbled over to the door and looked out.

He felt so small staring at them, the wall of protesters still screaming against him. It felt overpowering, so many people hated him because he finally found the one he loved. He felt a presence next to him and looked up, Bogo had walked up and stood beside him.

"Don't let them get to you Wilde" he said.

"Sir" Nick asked still looking at him. Bogo turned and looked down at him, pointing with his thumb to the mass outside.

"Don't listen to them. They are nothing but the remnants of our soon to be forgotten past. They are not our future Wilde, you are" and with that Bogo walked away. Nick stared back at the crowd which had somehow seemed to have grown smaller, he smiled and turned away from them.

He made it back to his room and was greeted by his future. She stood in the room and turned to him as he entered, she slowly walked up to him filled with enthusiasm and helped him to his bed. As he sat down he reached out and kissed her.

"Thank you" he said "for changing me" he leaned back and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been four months since he had gotten out of the hospital and now Nick sat behind his desk in a small office that reminded him of an old Rango movie. A single fan spun lazily above his head as he picked his teeth with his claw, his new ranger hat sitting on his desk by his legs. He looked around the office and thought, rolling the object in his pocket around with his free paw.

The front door opened letting in a wave of hot air and in walked the sheriff. She placed her hat on the coat hanger by the door letting her ears stretch and relaxed, stretching after a long day.

"Hey sheriff" Nick said through a grin "Now that the day is done how bout you and I go to this nice little spot I found" Judy looked at him and smiled.

"And where would this be" she asked, taking off her gun belt and losing the top of her shirt to cool down.

"Oh, it's only a shot little train ride to the rainforest district" he said as if it was nothing, Judy's eyes widened.

"What could possibly be up that way" she asked.

"You'll see" Nick said as he put on his hat and walked towards the door. He felt into his pocket for his sacred object, today was the day.

They took the train to the rainforest district and a taxi to the sky trams. Judy looked at Nick confused as he passed up one and then another tram.

"What are you doing" she laughed as she tried to board one but he held her back.

"One more" he said, and as the next one came to a stop he boarded it helping her in after him. They went up for quite a while and Nick stood there in silence as Judy became more and more confused.

"What are you up to Nick" she finally said and Nick turned to her with the most nervous face he had ever worn.

"This carrots" he said slowly "is where two years ago you somehow managed to get me to open up. It took me a while to find but this is the same tram where I told you who I really was" he cleared his throat and dug into his pocket as he took a knee. Judy's eyes got wide and her paws shot up to her mouth as tears of joy quickly began to form.

"So I thought it was fitting that it was here in this very tram, that I ask you, who made my life worth living, if you would make the rest of it even better" he pulled the small box from his pocket and opened it revealing a small ring with a golden carrot in the middle. "Judy, will you marry me" he asked.

Judy squealed and grabbed Nick around the neck tears streaming from her face.

"Of course I will you dumb fox" she said as Nick carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up with her still hanging from his neck, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Well you got me" he said grinning "you sly bunny".

"Yes, yes I did" she said rubbing her paw down his face.

The tram continued up and they staying locked together in their embrace. They had conquered the world and accomplished their dreams. They had each other and they were happy. Nick looked down at his fiancée and smiled, he was happy.


	15. Epilogue

I hope you all enjoyed this story, but it had to come to an end. After working on it nearly nonstop I have mixed emotions now that it is over.

But this story is one that I hope people can relate with as well as keeping the original idea and character of the movie Zootopia. This is a story of many parts, there is a crime drama, a romance, and discrimination. I hope the point I myself like the most is clear enough for everyone.

That Nick and Judy have changed for each other, that they are both now willing to give up what they care about the most for each other. Judy was never really a selfish person and cares about her family more than anything, she wants to make the world a better place. She is willing to give that up.

Nick is selfish, he has always taken care of himself and doesn't care about other people. The most valuable thing for him is his life and he would be willing to watch other people die instead of him. But not Judy, he is more than willing to die for her.

I might leave this here or I might continue in sequels, perhaps following their adventure's as sheriff and deputy. I don't know yet and will think about it. I did really enjoy writing this and do want to see where they go from here. See you all in the next one.

Werecats203


End file.
